Life
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: With all the crazy things that have been happening in the world recently Bobby can't help but feel down by it. But then Hank steps in and tells his son why this life is worth living.


**Life**

It was a normal day in Arlen Texas but it wasn't a normal day in the world. With everything going on it was hard to not get sucked into it like everyone else does.

At that time Hank stood outside in the alley with Dale, Bill and Boomhauer the four sipping on their beers saying nothing and only making slurping sounds.

"I read in the paper today." Spoke up Bill suddenly." That they're tearing down the statue of Joe Paterno at Penn State earlier this week."

"Yea I heard about that on the radio." Said Hank.

"They've also banned them from any playoff games for the next four years and have taken away scholarships." Finished Bill.

"Tell you what man." Spoke up Boomhauer." Bang old grown man should be going after grown women man not little boys. Tell you man that stuff disgusting man."

"I agree with you 100 percent Boomhauer but some of those charges are a little too harsh." Spoke up Hank." Now what that man did was bad but some of those punishments inflicted are meant more to hurt the players who had no involvement in this. Some of those boys are going to school because they can play some damn good football and they just had their futures taken away from them."

"Yep." Spoke up Dale blowing smoke out of his mouth." I do feel sorry for those players. But I do also feel for the victims."

"I fear for the young people these days." Said Hank." With all these crazy people running around getting their hands on things they shouldn't. How am I supposed to explain to Bobby why the movie theater is a dangerous place? I'm afraid that he'll the world is one big scary place full of nutjobs."

"By the end of 2013." Said Dale shooting in." There will be metal detectors in movie theaters."

"Tell you what man, tell your boy this." Said Boomhauer." Dang ol' life is strange man, dang old give you something then dang ol' take it away man. Cruel man, it's all cruel. But dang ol' it's good man." Then he turned and took a sip of his beer.

"I feel it's more complicated than that Boomhauer." Said Hank.

But then right on cue came Booby riding down the street on his bike.

"Here comes your boy now." Said Dale pointing him out.

"Dad, Dad." Said Booby as he rode up and stopped before the four men." Connie and I were going to go to the movies but her dad isn't letting her. And they had this assembly in school today about bad influences in modern society. Why would they do that?" Bobby looked up to see Father for some kind of answer.

Hank scratched the back of his head and looked over at his three friends. Remembering the conversation they just had he turned back to Bobby with a sigh.

"Son." Said Hank." Put your bike in the garage and met me inside, I want to talk with you." Bobby did as he was told and went to put his bike in the garage." Well." Said Hank turning to his friends." Here goes nothing." Then he drank down his beer and headed inside.

Once he did he saw Bobby sitting in the living room down on the couch. Hank took another deep breath and then walked in and took a seat down by his son.

Hank looked down at his son who looked back up at him, waiting for Hank to begin.

"Well son." Began Hank." Do you know what's happening in the world today." There were several moments of silence before Bobby answered.

"I know that Tom Cruise and his wife are getting divorced." Said Bobby.

"That's not what I meant son." Replied Hank." Do you know about the tragedy that happened in Colorado." Bobby sat here in silence." Plain and simple son, some jackass went in there with a gun and started shooting people."

"Wh-Why would he do that?" asked Bobby shocked." That's just ruining the movie going experience."

"I know son." Said Hank with a nod of his head.

"Now I know why Connie's dad doesn't want her to go out." Said Bobby as he hugged himself." I don't think I want to go out either."

"Dang it Bobby." Said Hank." Don't do that to yourself." Then he stood up and looked down at his son." The only reason you think the world is bad is because all you ever hear people talk about is the bad. This world isn't a perfect place son, and no matter what we do I don't ever think it'll be that way. You can give and give you're all but life throws in a great curveball and stops you dead in your tracks. Life is cruel son, of that I have no doubt and it goes on with or without you." He took a moment and bowed his head the sunlight beating down on him from outside." But despite how cruel the world can be Bobby it can also be very caring. If a man can conquer the obstacles of life that he damn well deserves to live in this world. Now there are obviously a few bad eggs out there but like I said it's not perfect. But in times of tragedy it's great to see the real human character come out and see us band together. Life is cruel son, and it's full of struggle but there is also hope and happiness. Life is whatever you make of it son, so make it a good one." Then with a quick bow of his head Hank took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt before he turned back to his son." And I hoped that's helped explain a few things Bobby."

Then with that Hank turned and headed into the kitchen where he opened the fridge and grabbed another beer before heading out into the alley to drink with his friends.

**The End**


End file.
